


Haters Gonna Hate Ainters Gonna Aint

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Crack Fic, Cracker than a Crackpot, Established Relationship, Kuroko the sly bastard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami doesn't get it. Where on Earth do they even buy this kind of shirts and who in their right mind would buy this kind of shirts!?</p><p>Quote Shut!! The fuck up! The slang I learned first. #teach Endquote</p><p>Strategic facepalm because a regular facepalm doesn't cut it.</p><p>---</p><p>Drabble for Aokaga Month<br/>Prompt 4: Joke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haters Gonna Hate Ainters Gonna Aint

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this drabble is the joke itself. Hahahaha. It doesn't make sense... just like the author. Oh maaaan. Life's hard.  
> But look! I made it in Day 4! Yay! *Congratulates mahself*
> 
> Edit: Scratch that. I didn't make it. *goes to a corner* Let me cry my heart out. Hahahahaha.
> 
> Prompt 4: Joke

 

 

Kagami doesn't get it. Where on Earth do they even buy this kind of shirts and who in their right mind would buy this kind of shirts!?

 

He often sees people proudly walking around flaunting 'em shirts with big printed English words -in bold font if he may add- that if not too offensive they just don't make any sense. Here goes one guy on a white shirt.

 

_Shut!! The fuck up! The slang I learned first. #teach_

 

And another one is fast approaching.

 

_Crap your hands._

 

Strategic facepalm because a regular facepalm doesn't cut it.

 

It's pretty funny he must admit, but not to sound rude they really look like a big walking joke. Some of them probably don't even know what's written on the shirt even before they purchase the item.

 

Then a funny idea pops inside his brilliant mind. He might wanna try customizing one of his black shirts - _The only one who can beat me is me-_ just to annoy a certain someone he knows. Kagami stifled a laugh at the thought.

 

But goes against the idea knowing that the bluenette isn't an English genius. Jokes gonna be on him.

 

He patiently waits for the bluenette because dang it they're supposed to meet half an hour ago. He's sitting at their usual spot, a table against Maji Burger's glass wall, internally judging people walking around because somebody's gotta do something to kill boredom.

 

Resting his chin on his hand he spots another one. The guy is arrogantly walking down the street with both his hands on his pockets.

 

_I'm not gay but my boyfriend is._

 

What an idiot.

 

Wait.

 

Wait a minute.

 

He glances up at the guy's face and notices a familiar handsome as hell grin directed at him.

 

For the love of...

 

“ _THAT'S MY IDIOT!”_

 

Kagami abruptly stands up with supreme power he almost knocks the table over and rushes outside to murder the guy. Hopefully he gets away with it through broad daylight.

 

“Aomine Daiki!”

 

“Kagami Taiga!”

 

Aomine passionately opens his arms ready to give his redhead the warmest of the warm hug. But look Daiki, Taiga isn't running to you out of excitement, pleased to have you informed.

 

“My sweetest baby tige-”

 

Kagami tugs a discombobulated Aomine away from the burger joint and down the street leading back to his apartment.

 

“Dude, what's going down?”

 

“That fugly ugly shirt! Down the depths of my trash bin!”

 

“HUH!? Tetsu said you'll love this shirt!”

 

“Kuroko that little fucker!”

 

Aomine has to learn not to take Kuroko's jokes seriously.

 

 

 


End file.
